


Chance

by taemorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemorrow/pseuds/taemorrow
Summary: Kyungsoo has a bad habit of imagining scenarios he is convienced could never happen in a million years, though he's not always right y'know.





	Chance

A warm smile pulls at the corner of Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips as he takes a whiff of the freshly brewed coffee smell.

As much as he and his coworkers like to complain about smelling of nothing but coffee after the work day is done, he secretly enjoys it and always has. Kyungsoo works at a small café in his hometown, which doesn't particularly sound exciting until tourists from all over come down to see the famous California beaches. This of course causes for busy weekend shifts and tedious hours.

He enjoys his job nonetheless, especially since he gets a break of all the current school work he does for his college classes. Or at least that's the card Kyungsoo likes to play when asked why he likes working in the small coffee shop. Deep down, where he might never admit, he knows the true reason behind his eager demeanor.

"Soo!" A warm, rather angelic, voice calls from over the counter.

Kyungsoo smiles and turns his head to return the warm greeting. "Hey, Lu." He awkwardly waves as he feels sudden stares from the customers around the bar handoff-counter.

Luhan is about to continue the conversation when another barista comes over to hand him a cup. Kyungsoo can tell they are complaining about a rude customer by the girl's demeanor, but it quickly changes when she makes eye contact with Kyungsoo. She smiles and waves, briefly saying a 'afternoon, Soo!' before their manager comes over and jokes about his 'lazy baristas.' She walks back to her register to ring another customer.

Kyungsoo only chuckles to himself and walks towards the backroom of the café, because he starts his shift in twenty minutes.

It's a Saturday, and usually Kyungsoo would be very upset because he knows there's an eighty percent chance the closing crew will get out late, but he's more enthralled than anything because he knows he's closing with Jongin tonight and they always have fun.

Kyungsoo sits at the desk in the meantime, and begins scrolling through his facebook feed on his phone. He's nearly dozing off (mostly because he didn't sleep much the night prior but also because he chose to watch YouTube videos instead), when he hears a few voices grow louder and closer. He hears his manager, Suho, laughing at some comment Luhan just made. Kyungsoo turns the swivel chair around to ask what's so funny, but instead he just ignores it.

It's not that Kyungsoo is shy or timid, he's actually quite confident and loud when he's comfortable, but he (like everyone) needs days to just keep to himself and watch from the sidelines. Today is one of those days.

Luhan smiles and flings off his apron as he approaches the desk, making Kyungsoo slide over so Luhan has room.

"Going home?" Kyungsoo asks with a curious tone, a small hint of hope laced in that he's not sure why it's there.

Luhan smiles, but shakes his head. "Lunch," he finishes entering his punch and turns towards the lockers that are conviently located to the side of the desk. "Wish I was though, it's been so busy today." He playfully scoffs before running a hand through his golden brown locks.

"Well, you're almost done." Kyungsoo tries to sound encouraging, but he doesn't really care. He's only half disappointed that Luhan isn't leaving yet. Not that he dislikes Luhan, because Luhan is actually one of the closet people in his life, but sometimes he wishes Luhan would shut up. He wishes that Luhan wouldn't find it so easy to have people wrapped around his finger. Though Kyungsoo finds himself ignoring the behavior anyway, because he knows how sensitive Luhan can be and he'd rather not lose a friend (and stir up drama with a coworker) over something stupid.

Kyungsoo is mindlessly spacing out until he sees a hand in front of his face and snaps back into reality. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Luhan chuckles before he continues to pull his hoodie over his slender figure. "I said did you want anything to eat from anywhere?"

Kyungsoo smiles, but rejects the offer. "Nah I just ate. Thanks though."

"You okay?" He tilts his head at Kyungsoo, as if suspicious.

Kyungsoo nods slightly, "Yeah. Just tired." He turns the swivel chair around to face the computer on the desk.

Luhan sighs but gives up, "Alright. Be back in a few then." He says nothing further and walks off.

He isn't sure why, but Kyungsoo hopes that Jongin comes in early so they can talk a little before their shift. But he doesn't (late as always) and before he knows it, Kyungsoo is dressed up in his apron already headed out to the lobby when he accidentally hits someone with the door.

He quickly retracts from the door and pulls it open to find Jongin on the other side, laughing softly to himself and a hand pressed to his forehead. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Jongin-"

"It's okay, Soo," he assures the other but Kyungsoo just pouts in response. Jongin quickly walks pass Kyungsoo, probably in a rush to clock in, but he makes sure to shift Kyungsoo to the side with a lingering hand on the shorter's hips.

It's not a long moment but Kyungsoo takes it as just the opposite and just smiles to himself as he awkwardly shuffles out of the backroom.

 

* * *

 

Two hours into the shift and Kyungsoo already feels overwhelmed with the never-ending line of drinks on his bar and consistent creak of the front door open, signaling more people entering. He smiles warmly as he calls and hands out drinks to customers, but there is a small panic in his eyes. No one seems to notice though, since Kyungsoo is always sure to give a brave smile to everyone that picks up their orders.

He's the only person currently on bar until he hears some snide remarks from his fellow coworkers being whispered to each other. He, thankfully, see's someone approach and begin to make drinks.

"I've got the cold drinks," he hears Jongin say from behind him and he suddenly feels relieved.

 

Within minutes, the line of drinks are gone and Kyungsoo is leaning against the bar to take a rest.

Jongin finishes rinsing one of the pitchers he used before turning around to give Kyungsoo a tired, warm smile. "We make a good team," he adds.

Kyungsoo just nods shyly, pressing his lips in a thin line as though to hold back something he wants to say. He sighs, "I was too slow though, like always," he whispers beneath his breath and hopes Jongin didn't hear that because it sounded very self-conscious.

Jongin just rolls his eyes in response, and gives Kyungsoo a knowing look. "Not even. You're one of the fastest baristas we have."

Kyungsoo is about to respond, cheeks tinted with a very light hue of pink, when he hears Suho call his name, mentioning something about 'break'. He huffs his cheeks and walks towards the backroom to sit down.

He rests his head on the desk for a little less than five minutes, before he hears two people walking into the backroom. He can hear it's Luhan and Jongin, laughing about something or another. Jongin is leaning a little too close to Luhan at the moment and Luhan has to cough away the tension between them two as he spots Kyungsoo at the desk. Luhan quickly leaves some dishes in the sink before turning on his heels and walking back towards his other coworkers.

Kyungsoo blinks at the sight but doesn't say anything as he slowly turns around to rest his head on the desk again.

These two give him a headache, he thinks. Though his thoughts are quickly interupted by a sudden back hug that makes him feel warm inside because he knows who it is. The musky cologne being a pretty dead give away, if it not for the fact that Kyungsoo only really receives these hugs from one person at the café.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself, half hoping Jongin can't see the very apparent blush on his cheeks as he feels the other's chin rest in the crook of his neck. "What's this for?" he inquires but near-most always gets the same answer.

"Felt like you needed it." Jongin's voice is deep, and oh-so soothing. His hands are wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo's petite figure, almost as though he doesn't want to let go.

Kyungsoo could feel flustered, if it weren't for the fact that he knew he wasn't the only person here who got hugs from Jongin like this. He wasn't special. Jongin has always been a little touchy-feely anyways.

He smiles softly for a moment longer until the warmth is gone and Jongin returns to searching for whatever he came to look for to restock.

Kyungsoo will never admit it, but he wishes he could always have those arms around him in a tight embrace. Not just at work, when Jongin felt like Kyungsoo 'needed it'. He sighs to himself and tries to rid the thoughts from his clouded mind because he shouldn't be thinking about a friend this way. He shouldn't be thinking about a coworker this way. He shrugs it off again before he has to return to the lobby.

The rest of the night leaves Kyungsoo an upset and envious mess until Luhan goes home. Which makes Kyungsoo the only person to have Jongin's full attention, aside from the manager of course who tells them they're doing a great job. Nothing out of normal, a few accidental bumps of the hand when passing each other cups or the agonisingly long touches that burn Kyungsoo's flesh from embaressment.

 

He goes home again, smelling a little more like Jongin than coffee (from all the hugs) and feeling frustrated than ever.

* * *

Monday morning, Kyungsoo is sprawled across the bed, facedown without any blankets in sight. He groans, slightly shivering from the cold breeze in the room, and swings his hand over the snooze button of his alarm. He's about to question why he has an alarm for his day off, but he remembers he has to run errands before his younger sister comes into town to visit in a couple of days. 

He sits up, remembering to turn off his alarm before it goes off again and he gets grumpy. Kyungsoo has never really been a morning person.

 

By the time Kyungsoo is ready to go, he hears his phone go off. Normally he would pass on replying, since he isn't one to text much, but the name that flashes on his screen makes him warm again and his toes curl. He briefly glances over the message Jongin sent him, only to wonder why the younger wants to know if he's free. Kyungsoo fumbles with his phone before he steadies his grip and types:

> **To: Jongin**
> 
> **Yeah, I'm free. What's up?**

He takes a second to breathe, not realizing he had been holding his breath in the first place.

> **From: Jongin**
> 
> **Well, we haven't hung out in a while. I was hoping you'd like to come to the mall or watch a movie or something tonight.**

Kyungsoo smiles, because Jongin actually wants to hang out with him. He's actually been on Jongin's mind. Whether or not it's the way Kyungsoo wanted, he doesn't care because Jongin is actually making an effort to get to talk to him outside of work.

> **To: Jongin**
> 
> **I think that's a great idea :)**

Kyungsoo begins to over analyze his text when he doesn't get a response right away. His anxiety (somewhat) settling as he finally gets a response.

> **From: Jongin**
> 
> **Great! I'll pick you up around six?**

Kyungsoo grins, replying with a quick and subtle 'yeah, that works' as he tries to make his seem like his stomach is not doing flips at the thought of him and Jongin being alone for once. He takes a second to wonder how Jongin knew where he lived when he remembered that he missed the late bus one time and Jongin had driven him home. Kyungsoo sighs contently before heading out of his apartment, because he really needed to get his errands done before he doesn't have time again.

 

Kyungsoo returns at five and he's already thrown his entire closet on his bedroom floor, trying to find an outfit for the day. He stands in front of the mirror, his crimson hair toseled (from running his hands through his hair a little too much), black skinny jeans, his pair of black converse and a baseball-tee that has '[WOLF](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/ee/0e/83ee0ee0848f68d8ce2245ad8e0ea525--kpop-exo-exo-k.jpg)' written on the front and sleeves rolled up at the elbows. He too caught up in his outfit that he doesn't realize it's twenty minutes 'till six, but instead he already sees a notification from his phone. He drives on the bed, reaching towards the nightstand to get his phone. He doesn't panic when he sees Jongin sent him a message that he's arrived, until he sees the message was sent nearly ten minutes ago and imagines Jongin really upset that Kyungsoo made him wait.

He quickly shuffles back onto his feet and runs out of the door, nearly forgetting his keys and jacket.

 

Kyungsoo is expecting Jongin to be upset when he reaches the lobby of the apartment complex, but instead he sees a grinning fool, speaking with one of the elderly folks that also lives in the building. Kyungsoo approaches, half out of breath from having run down the stairs, smiling nonetheless.

Jongin is laughing at something the little old lady said until he sees Kyungsoo and waves happily. "Hey, Soo. You ready?"

Kyungsoo nods and tries to keep his impending blush at bay because Jongin looks so good. The latter has his own pair of black converse, black jeans, a black and white plaid buttonup and a backwards [snapback](http://40.media.tumblr.com/d9b9a59cf185396230e02421fffccb84/tumblr_my98u4LDbO1rqb1lyo1_r1_500.png) that barely hides his dark brown locks. His thoughts are interupted again when he feels Jongin take his hand and begins to walk away while waving to the little old lady.

"Man, she's sweet but she talks A LOT." Jongin chuckles to himself before noting Kyungsoo has been very silent to the walk to his car. That is until he realizes how flustered Kyungsoo seems and his arm is still rested around the smaller's wasit. He feels his own cheeks heat up before he retracts his arm and awkwardly shuffles away from Kyungsoo. "Sorry I took so long by the way, you were probably waiting for me to go up to your apartment and I was too tangeled in conversation to get away."

Kyungsoo blinks up at Jongin, his cheeks still aflame from a few seconds ago. He smiles and stumbles on his own words. "Uh- n-no no," he pauses trying to think of an excuse. "I was just couldn't find my keys." Kyungsoo lies, but what else is he going to say? 'Sorry, I was trying to find something to wear because I want to keep making a good impression on you.' That's not an ideal conversation starter when you're trying to seem nonchalant around the guy you've been crushing on since you've met.

Jongin nods slowly before they reach the car. He's not sure why but he finds himself opening the door for Kyungsoo, half regretting it as he notices Kyungsoo's faint bewildered expression.

"Thanks.." Kyungsoo smiles awkwardly, before taking his seat.

Jongin closes the door gently before returning to the driver side. He waits until he's buckeled in before he speak up again, "So the mall works, right?"

Kyungsoo just hums, nodding his head. Not really sure what he should say on the car ride over, so he stays quiet for the most part. Only muttering a thank you whenever Jongin gives him a compliment about his outfit. He finds it easy to talk when Jongin mentions work, and they begin ranting about rude customers and bond over some new drinks that they got at work because 'it's so delicious~', Kyungsoo mentions. He's half irritated that he notices he's still blushing throughout the entire car ride, but he ignores it as best he can. More glad that Jongin hasn't said anything about it.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo walk around the mall for a while, spending a little too much time at GameStop and then at Hot Topic. They discuss their interest in anime and practically argue over which Shōnen manga is the best. They settle the "argument" with Death Note being the best and leave it at that as they finish at the checkout counter. The cashier grins and mentions how they're an adorable couple as they leave, making Kyungsoo's blush deepen yet again. Jongin says nothing though and smiles shyly as he leads the other out of the store.

Kyungsoo keeps pestering Jongin about 'you shouldn't have bought that shirt for me', but Jongin just laughs and assures it would look better on him anyway. The older thanks him anyway before he's dragged into another store. Jongin hasn't been too shy about grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist or resting his hand on Kyungsoo's waist which hasn't been helping Kyungsoo be less flushed.

He notices Jongin's hand has found his waist again at the checkout counter. Originally trying to get Kyungsoo to move slightly to the side because someone was trying to walk pass them but the hand lingered on his lower back for a little longer than he'd like. (Who's he kidding? He liked it.)

 

As soon as they walked out of the treats store, Jongin has already opened a packet of Pepero and is fishing for one of the sticks. Kyungsoo just laughs as Jongin struggles with the packaging before he has one of the famous cookie sticks pressed to his lips. He blinks at the younger for a second until he tries to reach for the tip himself to grab but Jongin just shoves the cookie stick into his mouth, causing the other to quickly eat it. Kyungsoo laughs a little at the silly behavior before playfully hitting Jongin's arm, "Yah!"

Jongin just smiles brightly, sort of proud at himself before taking a few bites out of his own. "You're welcome." He just looks at Kyungsoo while the latter tries to wipe off some melted chocolate from his lips. Jongin likes the way Kyungsoo looks when he smiles, the genuine smile when he's actually having fun. Not the fake retail smile he gives customers when he's handing out drinks. He feels a sudden tug at his heart and he notices he's probably looked at the latter a little too long, so he looks away and tries to coax Kyungsoo to get bubble tea with him because he hasn't had some in a long time.

Kyungsoo agrees and they set off to the shop that located towards the entrance of the mall, close to where the car is parked.

Jongin asks Kyungsoo if he's read any good books or mangas lately and they talk about Tokyo Ghoul for a while. Distracting Jongin enough to where Kyungsoo can finally pay for something because Jongin has beat him each time at the checkout.

Content with himself, Kyungsoo mentions how they should get going since they both work the next day and the mall is about to close anyway. Jongin agrees. So they leave the mall and head out to the car, making Jongin a little regretful that he didn't park further away because he was really having fun with Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo finally makes it up to his apartment around eleven pm, dispite leaving the mall around nine.

He sets his keys down on the small table by the door, a hand on his chest and over his heart because it hasn't stop beating ever-so rapidly since Jongin kept making jokes about how he had fun on their 'date'. Kyungsoo knows he's just joking, but there's still a faint hope that Jongin isn't really kidding.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's roommate, waves a hand in front of the latter's face.

Kyungsoo snaps too and looks at Baekhyun, "Hey, Baek."

"Are you okay? Why were you out so late? Did something happen-" Baekhyun continues to ramble.

Kyungsoo just chuckles and shakes his head, trying to make Baekhyun calm down. "Relax, I was out with Jongin."

Baekhyun widens his eyes, "Did you finally make a move?!"

"Don't sound that surprised! And no, not really. But-..."

"-When are you FINALLY going to tell him how you feel?" Baekhyun cuts Kyungsoo off, but this time Kyungsoo has no answer. He simply stays quiet, about to walk away and give some lame excuse about how he has to work tomorrow and needs to sleep. Baekhyun isn't having it though, and stops the latter from walking away. "Dude, if you don't go after what you want you'll never have it."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "I know, but Luhan-"

"-Who cares about Luhan. This is about you and Jongin. He has nothing on Jongin-" Baekhyun's voice is soft but still stern.

Kyungsoo sighs, "You don't see the way Jongin looks at Luhan. You don't see how Jongin hugs Luhan when he thinks no one is looking, or how he clings to Luhan's side when they're working together." He feels his own heart ache as he continues, "Jongin will never look at me like that so there's no point in telling him how I feel. I'm saving myself from heartbreak."

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun is silent this time, but not because he has nothing to say. He has too much to say. It breaks his heart to see his best friend torn up about this guy, and he just wants to make sure he's trying to convince him to do the right thing. Because he _has_ seen the way Jongin looks at Luhan and it isn't lustful or loving, more friendly if anything but Kyungsoo will see what he wants to see. Kyungsoo's denial is his own demon and it's stopped him from so many relationships in the past. This also breaks his heart because he knows something that Kyungsoo doesn't and it pains him not to tell his best friend.

Baekhyun finally breaks the silence, quick before Kyungsoo can walk away. "I know you think that, but you have to trust me."

Kyungsoo just turns around though, "I'm done talking about this. Goodnight," he says before he slams his bedroom door, leaving Baekhyun alone in the living room to his thoughts.

* * *

Kyungsoo avoids Jongin for a few days, making sure to swerve out of the way when he senses Jongin about to back hug him again at work. He doesn't enjoy doing this but he can't make his head stop talking and shouting at him that Baekhyun is right. Kyungsoo doesn't want to accept his own fears of confessing how he feels. The fear of rejection and mockery. Because he tried it once when he was five and he remembers how the boy pointed at him and called him weird before saying 'ew' as he ran away like Kyungsoo had a deadly virus. He also remembers the time he tried to confess how he felt towards his high school crush while drunk at a party and only being called a 'fag' and being picked on for the rest of the year. Until they found a new victim.

He sighs when he notices Jongin's confused expressions, because he thinks their night out was fun but he might be wrong because Kyungsoo has tried to avoid being alone with him since they got back to work.

It's not until the second week that Jongin catches Kyungsoo in the backroom washing some dishes that he finally gets a chance to back hug the smaller boy. Kyungsoo doesn't move, and Jongin doesn't seem to budge anytime soon. Kyungsoo feels his body relax, against his own will, as he feels Jongin's chin rest in the crook of his neck.

Jongin breaks the silence first, whispering, "I've missed you."

Kyungsoo is partly confused because it's only been a few days that they haven't worked together, partly trying to avoid the fact that he knows why Jongin chose those words. "You saw me yesterday," Kyungsoo begins before Jongin pulls away and turns Kyungsoo around to face him. Causing the latter's eyes to widened and cheeks to go a little flush, because he has avoided Jongin's touches so well in the last two weeks but now that he managed to catch him, Kyungsoo is putty in his hands again.

"You know that's not what I mean-" Jongin stops when he sees Luhan walk into the backroom, but he doesn't move away from Kyungsoo. Almost as though he didn't care what Luhan thought about the situation.

Kyungsoo feels his blush get worse and tries to manuever his way around Jongin, but the younger won't let him so they stay like that until Luhan leaves.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jongin presses, his hands now on either side of Kyungsoo so he has nowhere to go.

"I haven't-" Kyungsoo is cutoff with a cold expression from Jongin, something that gives off a more hurt vibe than anything.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jongin sighs through his words, "Did I do something to piss you off or...?" He trails off and Kyungsoo stays silent, now looking down to avoid eyecontact. They hear Suho ask where they are, but they also hear Luhan trying to get his attention as though to distract him from them.

"Answer me." Jongin speaks a little louder this time, but before he can say anything they hear Suho burst through the door.

"Oh. There you guys are!" He sounds a little surprised and Luhan just stands behind him looking like he failed before he headed back to the lobby. "It's getting busy again. Kyungsoo can you take over bar, and Jongin can you restock really quick before helping take orders?"

Kyungsoo smiles and finally breaks away from Jongin's trap, leaving Jongin to himself as he does as Suho says.

 

The night goes quickly and the night crew is out earlier than expected. Kyungsoo is about to head towards the bus stop as he waves to the others, but he slames face first into someone's chest. He's half panicked because he thinks it might be Jongin (even though he went home early) but he's too afraid to look. Thankfully the figure steps back on their own accord and he sees none other than Chanyeol, another worker from the same shopping center, in front of him.

"Oh- Sorry!" He stumbles a little, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

Kyungsoo just laughs timidly, before shaking his head while he feels himself relax again. He's relieved. "Oh, no. It's okay!" He grins.

"Damn, you guys closed the store already? Must be later than I thought." Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck with his hand, but smiles nonetheless.

"Yeah, it was pretty slow tonight actually so we just closed a little early. I'm sorry." Kyungsoo smiles warmly, "Next coffee is on me, though."

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh no, no. You don't have to do that." He pauses, "Thank you though."

"Are you sure? I make a mean caramel macchiato." Kyungsoo doesn't know why but he feels strangly at ease with Chanyeol.

"You know my order already?!" Chanyeol mocks, not surprised since he knows he attends the coffee shop a little more than four times a week.

Kyungsoo laughs, "Well...you're not exactly easy to miss. Plus I'm pretty sure you're there more than I am, and that's saying something."

Chanyeol shrugs, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "Well, can you blame me? I mean with such attractive baristas, I'd be pretty stupid not to."

Kyungsoo freezes for a second, not sure if that comment was directed to him or another coworker. Probably towards Luhan, but then why would he say that in front of Kyungsoo and not Luhan himself? Maybe he meant one of the girls that worked there. Kyungsoo just smiles, quickly before Chanyeol thinks he's broken. Kyungsoo just thinks he's silly, but it would be nice if Chanyeol meant that for him. It'd be nice to think of someone other than Jongin for once.

Chanyeol clears his throat, feeling like he made things a little awkward because he wasn't sure if Kyungsoo was attracted to guys. That is until he sees Kyungsoo look away with a faint blush to his cheeks. He smiles, "Well, I better get going then. You're probably still tired from over the weekend." With a sudden sense of confidence, Chanyeol leans down to place a small peck to Kyungsoo's cheek. "Thank you for the drink offer. I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly turns around and leaves Kyungsoo with an even deeper blush.

Kyungsoo has not much time to take in what happened before he sees the bus approach the stop and he has to sprint to make it, or else he's to wait another half hour.

 

Some twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo is in his pajamas and in bed. He didn't get to talk to Baekhyun when he got home, much to his disppointment, but that's okay. He can try and make sense of what happened in his own mind, he thinks. Kyungsoo has had the entire bus ride to fidget with his fingers and convince himself that Chanyeol was just being friendly, not flirty. But now that he's home, he lets himself imagine the impossible. The idea that Chanyeol would actually crush on him.

He touches the cheek that Chanyeol kissed, and he feels his blush resurface again. Kyungsoo feels a bit of guilt swell in his heart as he begins to think of being hugged by Chanyeol the way that Jongin hugs him. He's not sure why he feels guilty, but he's sure it's because he doesn't know Chanyeol well enough to think of him that way. Kyungsoo tries not to think about the fact that he feels he's betraying Jongin by thinking of another guy, but the thought lingers in the back of his mind. Why should he feel like he's betraying Jongin though? Jongin doesn't like Kyungsoo the way that Kyungsoo like him. They aren't dating. They aren't together.

That's when Kyungsoo lets himself imagine him and Chanyeol being a couple instead, how it would be like to hold his hand. Or how it would feel to actually be wanted for once. Or how it would feel to have Chanyeol's hands all over his body-

Kyungsoo stops himself again, turning on his side to stare at the wall. He shouldn't think of Chanyeol like that, and he won't. He doesn't know Chanyeol that well anyway, but he's known Jongin long enough to have examined and fall in love with his little quirks. And that's the kicker. That's the reason he can't get Jongin off his mind.

Kyungsoo sighs before turning on his back again. He's restless and that's because of the stupid oversized puppy named Jongin. Kyungsoo misses Jongin's touches. He misses the way he'd come home smelling like Jongin. He thinks of the day he and Jongin went to the mall and Jongin kept touching his waist, and how he'd been happier than ever with talking about his interests. Even when he knew Jongin might not be as interested in something Kyungsoo liked, Jongin still acted like he was amazed for the sake of Kyungsoo.

He remembers the time Jongin tried to kiss him on the cheek once and missed, only to get the very top of the latter's neck. He imagines those lips traveling further down his body and those hands exploring everywhere they can reach-

 

Kyungsoo touches himself to the thought of Jongin that night, but he doesn't feel guilty this time. It feels right and the thought only makes him upset because he doesn't want it to feel right. He doesn't want to be in love with Jongin, but he is.

Unrequited, bittersweet love with Jongin.

* * *

Another week goes by and Kyungsoo can tell Jongin is avoiding him now. Which he's okay with because he's fantazied too much about Jongin lately, enough to last him a life time. Kyungsoo also notices Jongin has been avoiding Luhan too, and he's not sure why when Luhan tries to talk to him all the time. But he doesn't ask, he keeps to himself unless he's joking around with Suho or preoccupied with regular customers whom he really appreciates.

It's not until Jongin walks into the backroom suddenly, after helping a customer (inspite of a clear line nearly out of the door), that Kyungsoo decides to say something.

He's thankful Suho just sent him on his break, so he takes advantage and runs to the backroom to find Jongin leaning against one of the machines with his hands tangled in his newly bleached hair. Jongin looks frustrated, so Kyungsoo makes sure to approach cautiously. "Jongin...are you okay?"

Jongin turns his head, looking directly at Kyungsoo but he keeps quiet.

The stare makes Kyungsoo feel even smaller and he's contemplating just turning around and running out the backdoor. But he doesn't. "I- Um. There's still a line...I think they need help.." He fumbles with his fingers and unconsciously bites his lower lip.

He hears Jongin sigh and look away, "Yeah I know." Jongin stutters a bit and Kyungsoo only feels worse because Jongin is probably stressed enough with school and work, and he hasn't made things any better. "I- I-just.."

Kyungsoo doesn't know what comes over him but he finds himself backhugging Jongin. "I'm sorry-.." He feels his face tense when Jongin doesn't react right away, but luckily Jongin can't see his expression when Jongin runs his hands over Kyungsoo's arms. He takes that as a signal to continue. Not sure what to say at first because he's so tempted to tell Jongin everything he's been feeling. "I'm sorry I avoided you," he opts for the most obvious. "I was being stupid and you didn't deserve that."

Jongin physically relaxes in Kyungsoo's embrace, "I forgive you." He pauses for a second, "I'm sorry too."

Kyungsoo feels himself smile again and Jongin's hands are rubbing small circles on his arms, "I missed your touches." A few seconds pass and he widens his eyes and turns completely red as he realizes what he said aloud. Kyungsoo quickly let's Jongin go and suddenly feels embarassed because Jongin probably took that the wrong way, -or the right way. Actually Kyungsoo doesn't know which scenario he wants to be real anymore, all he knows is his heart is beating fast and he has to think of something quick before Jongin tries to say anything.

He's saved when Suho comes into the backroom and seems surprised again to see the two. "Jongin- there you are. Hey, we need you on the floor. What are you doing back here?"

Kyungsoo doesn't stay to listen what Jongin has to say before he sprints out to the lobby. He offers to take over bar for Luhan so Jongin doesn't have an excuse to drag him away.

 

Kyungsoo is pleased when Suho tells him he can go home early. He's managed to avoid Jongin again for the rest of the shift, so all he has to do is dart out of the coffee shop before the younger can stop him. He's in the middle of gathering his belongings when he feels someone grab hold of his wrist and the light tug to follow the person. Kyungsoo squeaks when he sees it's Jongin but he follows anyway, not that he had much of a choice because the latter's grip was tight enough to keep hold of him.

He's pulled behind some tall stacks of boxes so they're out of sight.

Kyungsoo is about to make a comment about how Jongin should get back to work, but he's cutoff guard by Jongin's words.

"We need to talk about things. Now, before you continue to avoid me again." Jongin pauses and analyzes Kyungsoo's doe eyes that have a nervous look to them. "And no THEY don't need me right now."

Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks begin to heat up because this just reminds him of how he fantazied about blowing Jongin in this very spot before. But now is not the time to be thinking like that-. "...Jongin-"

"Give me the real reason you didn't talk to me." Jongin's voice is soft but it still intimidates Kyungsoo and he finds it hard to speak.

"Kyungsoo..."

"I- I-.." He takes a sharp inhale because he's not sure how to word himself. "I-... Jongin, I can-t." Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes, because he's so nervous and all he wanted to do today was go home, eat ramen and watch stupid movies with Baekhyun. He doesn't want to be rejected by Jongin today, or ever for that matter. He doesn't want to confess and get shut down again, but this time with even worse heartbreak because he's realized how much he cares about Jongin and _loves_ him.

Jongin feels his chest tighten, and he frowns. This isn't how he pictured their talk to go. " _Why_ are you doing this to me..?" He curses beneath his breath because he didn't want his own confession to be so sudden. So _needy_.

" _Kyungsoo_ , please tell me. Is there something I did wrong?...  _I love y-you._ Just please tell me." Jongin knows there's a bit of panic in his eyes too and he's wondering why he's said his first 'I love you' to someone he wasn't even sure liked him back. But he did and he stands by the statement, because he _really_ does love Kyungsoo.

He has since the day they met. And he remembers how Kyungsoo was so intimidating with those big doe eyes but Jongin saw how sweet and harmless he really was. Jongin knew since he first hung out with Kyungsoo and they ended up talking for hours about past experiences and similar interests. He knew since he felt himself smile and his heart swell with joy when Kyungsoo would laugh at some lame joke he said or how he'd always look forward to his shifts when he knew Kyungsoo was working with him.

"Y-You what-t? Kyungsoo blinks rapidly at Jongin in disbelief. He can't wrap his mind around the situation that he was 10000% sure was never going to happen.

"I love you. ...That's why it _hurts_ when you don't talk to me for days unless you need to. And why I tried avoiding you myself, because  I was trying to convince myself otherwise since you never showed interest in me."

Kyungsoo doesn't feel physically present. He wants to say something to assure Jongin he really does care too, but he can't speak. His heart is racing, ready to beat out of his chest, and he's breatheless. Also lightheaded because he feels like an idiot for assuming Jongin liked Luhan instead of him and- "...What ...about Lu-han?"

Jongin seems caught off guard, as he furrows his brows and takes a few steps back. "What about him?"

"You- ...I- I thought you liked him. You always seem to comfortable around him and like you want to be around him all the time and ...stuff." Kyungsoo's cheeks burn, and he feels ready to pass out because he feels too much. Too many emotions are flooding his mind and he can't find a second to breathe.

"No... why would I-. Kyungsoo, the only person I've looked at since I got here is _you_. _You're_ the person I think about all the time, even when I'm doing really random things like cooking because I'll remember a story you told me. _You're_ the person I want to be around all the time, and you're the _one_ that makes me comfortable -yet simatanously nervous because I've never felt this way for someone before. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you." Jongin is not sure why he's turned this into a word vomit session, but he feels like it's okay even though Kyungsoo hasn't said anything yet. He feels at ease with letting so much off his chest.

"I- I don't know what to say." Kyungsoo wants to sit down because he feels nauseous, but he knows he has to say something too because he hasn't and Jongin is probably more nervous than he is. "I just- ..."

"I love you too." Kyungsoo feels breathless, but he wills himself to keep going because he's afraid if he doesn't say something now then he'll regret it later. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I just thought you had feelings for someone else, so I tried to keep away from you so it wouldn't hurt as much when you interacted with him. I'm an idiot, I know and I'm sorry that I hurt you." Kyungsoo finally looks Jongin in the eyes, because he's happy he's said most of what he needs to say.

Jongin smiles softly, before taking a big step forward so there's no space between their bodies. He's relieved and is mentally thanking Baekhyun for convincing him to tell Kyungsoo how he felt because Jongin was going to like how things pan out. Kyungsoo was just very reserved sometimes and he needs to be given a reason to explain how he feels, since he is too scared to say something first. He's just glad he took the chance to tell Kyungsoo how he felt. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and he can see the latter physically gulp as he leans in too kiss Kyungsoo's forehead. "Please don't push me away again." He pulls back slightly only to place his forehead where his lips just were. "I don't think my heart could take being away from you." Jongin sees Kyungsoo's blushing again, but he doesn't say anything because he knows he is too.

Kyungsoo smiles warmly, a little dizzy again because he still can't believe Jongin is being so sweet and everything the younger has said has taken his breath away. "I wouldn't dream of it," he feels his arms wrap around Jongin's neck and he relaxes in Jongin's embrace.

"Can I take you out on a proper date?" Jongin feels like he's on cloud nine and he doesn't want to let go because he's waited to hold Kyungsoo like this for so long. "Tomorrow night, maybe?"

Kyungsoo almost doesn't answer because he's entranced by the way Jongin is looking into his eyes, he just nods in response and holds onto Jongin a little tighter because he feels like his knees might give out from underneath him. "-Yes. I'd love to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I overdosed on feels since I listened to Love At First Sight by David Wazeter right after I finished writing this.
> 
> kdone. comments, and thoughts are appreciated ♥☕
> 
> (gifs or pics were found on google.)


End file.
